


(TTS Podfic) You Get One Do-Over, Rick Grimes

by saltyunicorn



Series: Mixed podfics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Do-Over, F/M, Fluff an, M/M, Not Really Character Death, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Podfic, Time Travel, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's summary -After losing the last of his family, and facing the apocalypse alone, Rick makes the decision to stop fighting.But instead of an ending, he wakes up in his house on the morning of the car chase. Taking the second chance for what it is, Rick will do things differently this time. He'll do them better.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Series: Mixed podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	(TTS Podfic) You Get One Do-Over, Rick Grimes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Get One Do-Over, Rick Grimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169558) by [Falln_Grce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falln_Grce/pseuds/Falln_Grce). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

Follow the links to my google drive

[You Get One Do-Over, Rick Grimes](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mSnygiZADgoeehIBfLsQUYh1qk38gfDK)

Thank you Falln_Grce for permission to podfic this great story.


End file.
